Tigers and Fairies
by lily dreyar
Summary: Sabertooth and Fairy Tail? Sting and Lucy? Who will Natsu pick? Lisanna or Lucy? (this is my first fanfiction ever so it might be horrible )
1. Tigers and Fairies?

I do not own Fairy Tail Age rating: T  
this is my first fanfiction so don't be rude please  
Chapter 01

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was standing near the food table eating a slice of pizza. I was the last one standing at the table, everyone else went back to the dance floor already.I didn't want to go to the dancefloor. Natsu and Lisanna are there... suddenly I felt tears going down my cheek and I hurried and dried my tears.

"Hey blondie, calm down with the food you might get fat" Said a familiar voice.

"Who said that?!" I looked around with a confused look on my face, but the only person I saw was a blonde guy with a shirt even shorter then mine showing his abs and a cute little vest with some wool and he was holding a glass of wine. It was no other then "the great Sting Eucliffe" the white dragon slayer from sabertooth. At least that's how he likes to call himself.

"Oh it's just you" I said with an irritated voice. Sting laughed and braught his face so close his nose touched mine. "Why so annoyed blondie this is a party!" "Ew Sting you reek of alcohol" I said.  
I shoved some pizza in his mouth, pushed him away and just walked away.  
he is already bad enough when he is sober, I don't even want to know what he is like when he is drunk.

I opened my eyes.  
That was the last time I saw him. why am I even thinking about this

-sigh- I should just take a shower and go to the guild.

**Normal P.O.V (at Sabertooth)**

"I got an important announcement to make" is what master Jiemma said.  
All the guild members came back into the guild to listen to what the master had to say.  
You all know how Makarov and me are friends right now, and we discussed about something and finally decided.  
Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are going to come together as one guild for a while.  
All the guild members started asking questions. "Where are we supposed to live?" asked Sting.  
"You will all live with a member of the Fairy Tail guild. You will Go on missions together and you will go to the guild together." Anymore questions?  
The whole guild kept quiet.  
"I guess it's all clear then. Everyone go home and pack your bags. We will leave tomorrow"

**Lucy's P.O.V **

"Ohayo!"I yelled after opening the doors of the guild.  
I walked straight to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake like always. When suddenly I heard a voice from the 2nd floor.  
It sounded like the master had an important announcement to make.  
"WHAAAAT SABER IS GOING TO COME HERE" Natsu complained. Aye said happy.  
Master are you sure this is a good idea, Erza asked.  
Master you can't be serious! gray complained.  
SHUT UP BRATS! I already made this decision. Sabertooth will be here tomorrow.  
I must admit I was a little shocked after hearing all of this, but who knows it might be fun right? I looked over to natsu for a second, which was a bad idea. I saw lisanna and Natsu hugging each other and after that give eachother a kiss and I just froze. When I was finally able to move again I payed mira and walked to the park.  
When I was on my way to the park to just cry out all of my feelings, I accidentally bumped into someone and fell.

Oh, I am sorry. Are you okay? Said a familiar voice.


	2. Sting and Lucy?

_"Are you okay?" _  
_A familiar voice asked. _

**Chapter 02 **

This chapter is a little weird since I was trying some stuff out. _

**Stings P.O.V**

"Y-yeah I am fine, thanks" is what I heard the girl say that bumped into me.  
I held my hand out to help her up. As soon as she got up I could see her face.  
"Aah... you're the Celestial Blondie from Fairy Tail" I said.  
"It's Lucy!" she said annoyed while wiping the dust of her skirt.  
"wait a second" she said, giving me a suspicious look. "Why are you here? Master told us Sabertooth would arrive tomorrow"  
"Yeah yeah, master forgot to tell you guys that the fairies and us have to live together in pairs. Here is the paper with all the pairs."  
She took the paper out of my hands, and looked shocked.  
"WHAT!?" She yelled out of the blue.  
She walked towards me and suddenly pushed to paper in my face.  
"OI what are you doing blondie!" I said while I was trying to get the paper out of my face.  
"WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH YOU, WHAT KIND OF PERVERTED STUFF ARE YOU THINKING!" She yelled while crying.  
I decided to tease her a little. "blondie" I said slowly getting my face closer to hers.  
"you want to be with me day and night, you're just to afraid to admit it." Then I gave her a little kiss on the cheek, and blondie started blushing madly. "Hahahaha, look how hard you are blushing."  
She pushed me away, far enough that she could get away from me. But instead she turned around and said "please come to the guild with me, so you can explain master."  
"Whatever you want blondie." After I said that we started walking and we didn't say a word for a while.

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I honestly didn't really want to go back to the guild.  
I wish I could just stay in the park crying like my life was depending on it. But of course I had to bump into that idiot.  
He even kissed me on the cheek. why would he make such stupid jokes... tch, and why am I paired up with him.  
Ah well, complaining isn't going to help now. The best thing I can do right now is bring him to master Makarov and go home.  
I should thank him though, no matter how much I hate him and his stupid jokes.  
he made me forget about Natsu for a while.  
"S-sting..." _what! why did I stutter. Just say thank you!_  
"What is it Blondie?" is what he said while turning his face my direction.  
"Euhm... T-thanks..." I said. _damn it I started stuttering again._  
"For what Blondie" he asked. "ah, no nothing." I said.  
We stopped talking again and just continued walking  
_I am not going to explain this to Sting. He would only make stupid jokes, that's something I really can't have at the moment._

** normal P.O.V **

When Sting and Lucy arrived at the guild there weren't a lot of people.  
-sigh- "Natsu isn't here." Lucy said.  
Sting looked confused at her, but didn't really care anymore after 5 seconds.  
Lucy told him where the masters office was so he could give him the paper.  
Sting walked upstairs to the masters office and knocked on the door.

** Makarov's P.O.V**

I was just busy with a bunch of paperwork for the guild when I heard someone knock on the door.  
"Come in." I said.  
The door opened and I saw the white dragonslayer Sting from Sabertooth stepping into my office.  
"Sting, what brings you here?" I said while putting away my work.  
"ah, yeah. master Jiemma wanted me to give you this." Sting handed me a paper.  
"ah these are the papers for the pairs, thank you very much Sting you can go now, and before you go its best to stay with you're partner from today on."  
-sigh- will those brats be okay... I hope them and Sabertooth can get on good terms.

_Once again sorry for this crappy chapter. I will try a little better with the next chapter. and sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling. _

**_Xx~ Lily-dreyar_**


	3. A roommate (1)

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was just walking home when suddenly I heard someone yelling my name.  
"Oh, come on." I said. I recognized the voice immediately.  
I turned around and the first thing I saw was the light dragon slayer.  
"What are you a stalker!? you already talked to the master and gave him your stupid paper." I said, obviously pissed of because of the things he did before.  
"Well I need to sleep somewhere." is what Sting replied.  
_Tch, he is right but I don't want that perverted bastard in my house. Gotta find an excuse._  
"Sorry I didn't know someone would stay over tonight so I didn't prepare anything. or you want to sleep on the floor with-"  
Sting interrupted me. "Don't worry, Lecter already took care of that."

.  
. "WHAT!?" I yelled while getting more pissed off then I already was.  
"Lecter went inside already to make a place to sle-"

*Lucy~ Kick*  
I sent the great Sting Eucliffe flying before he could finish his sentence.

** Stings P.O.V**

_did she just kick me?  
_ "Hey Blondie! What do You think you're doing!?" I yelled while I got up. I didn't get an answer.  
_Man that girl can kick._  
we stood there for about 30 seconds and then Blondie started talking.  
"Well, I guess there is nothing we can do about it now." Is what she said after calming herself down a little.  
"If I will let you sleep outside I will get in trouble, so you can stay." she said.  
I was kind of surprised that she gave up that fast. I already imagined a whole fight or discussion. But instead she's just letting me stay.  
"Do you want to stay or not!" she sounded pretty pissed off. I'd better come with her before she changes her mind.  
I stood up and walked to Lucy so we could go to her room.

** Natsu's P.O.V**

"Lucy would love this job wouldn't she, Happy." I said to happy while walking to her place.  
"Aye!"  
She has been acting so strange lately. Since me and Lisanna are dating Lucy didn't say a word to me. She didn't even come close to me.  
_What is this strange feeling I get when I think about Lucy? I must be sick._  
we were close to her apartment.  
but then I suddenly heard "Lucy~ Kick!" I took a small peek and then I suddenly got this really weird feeling.

"T-that blonde saber guy is standing way to close to Lucy"

_A short chapter =u= goodnight minna-san_

_Lily Dreyar_


	4. A roommate (2)

A roommate (2)

Chapter 04 A roommate (2)

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

_"That blonde guy is way too close to Lucy_. It was the only thing I could think of.

But my body couldn't move.

The only thing I could do was sit and watch, it was heartbreaking.

"But why?" I accidentaly said out loud. "What did you say Natsu?" Happy asked me with a confused look on his face.

"no, nothing. Let's just go." I said. I want to get away from here, I already have a girlfriend.

"but what about the job Natsu?" he asked with a sad face.

"We will ask her tomorrow, okay?" I said to make happy feel little bit better. "now let's go home Happy". I said to him

"Aye." he replied.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

unbelievable that that stupid sting has to stay in my apartment now.

"Just make yourself at home...But don't touch anything."

"hai hai~" sting said uninterested.

_hmmm... he seems lost in his thoughts I might as well take a shower. I will tell everyone what happened tomorrow._

_**Stings P.O.V**_

"I got finally into lucy's room *yawn*

finally a place to sleep." I mumbled.

seemed like lucy wasn't really paying attention to me.

When she finally started say something to me I didn't really care anymore.

_She said I should make myself at home... right? _

A grin appeared on my face.

I could hear Lucy singing in the shower.

I snickered... "her singing sounds horrible." I said with a soft voice.

Lecter laughed.

I started walking towards the door of the bathroom when I was about to grab the door knob lucy stopped singing and stepped out of the shower.

_There we go._

I slowly opened the door and the first thing I saw was Lucy in a bath towel.

For some reason I just bursted out laughing and lucy turned around in an instant which made me laugh even harder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled at me wile being to shocked to actually move to smack me.

after laughing my ass off for a few seconds I was finally able to catch my breathe.

"Just looking for some good places for sightseeing, I think I found a good spot" I said while staring right into her eyes and trying to hold in my laughter.

Lucy's face was looking angrier and angrier and a few veins on her forehead were visible.

"not so scary blondie" *yawn*

I walked towards her and patted her on the head.

"I am tired now blondie goodnight." I said while walking out of the bathroom with a grin on my face.

I closed the door and went lying on my mattress.

"STIIIIIINGGGG!" I suddenly heard an angry voice yelling from the bathroom.

I chuckled and fell asleep.

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

_sightseeing... SIGHTSEEING UUUUGH what the hell is that stupid blond pervert thinking. _

I quickly dried my body and put on pyjamas and walked out of the door ready to kick him in the face.

_Tch... look at him sleep with that stupid grin on his face._

_Ugh... he is snoring so loud._

I took a little run and then kicked him right in his stomach.

I was waiting for a respond but nothing happened.

The bastard just turned around and started snoring again.

-sigh- "nothing I can do about it right now"

_He looks kind of cute when he sleeps after all. _

"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING" I whispered to myself.

I slapped myself on the cheek and went lying under my blanket.

I quickly fell asleep after that.

_once again I am really sorry for the long no update... please forgive me _

_xx lily-dreyar_


	5. The Tigers arrival

**Chapter 05**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

*Yawn* "Good morning sti-"

I got pretty annoyed when I saw what happened.

"Sting.. What is this?"

A vein appeared on my forehead.

"Where is the food blondie? I am hungry." he asked a little annoyed.

"S-Sting..." I said with a low angry voice.

"Look what you did too my room!"

"What's the big deal blondie? You have to get used to me anyways. might as well make myself at home." he said with that stupid grin of his.

ugh, how I hate that grin.

I looked puzzled.

E-eh? what do you mean with I have to get used to you ?!" i asked him.

Sting found this very amusing and chuckled.

"Remember the paper I gave you when I arrived here blondie?"

_CRAP! how could I forget something like that. Sabertooth is going to stay with Fairy Tail for a while from today on._

Suddenly Sting started laughing like crazy. "no way you forgot blondie."

He laughed harder and harder.

_This is so embarrassing, I swear I would murder him if I could._

I noticed that Sting slowly walked closer to me, I can feel another one of his jokes coming.

"I need to shower and change clothes so get out go pick up your nakama or something. I see you at the guild."

Fine~ see ya."

he sounded a little disappointed... probably because he couldn't make one last joke.

-sigh- it's good that he is gone though, I don't know how long I will be able to endure his jokes.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"YOSH! Happy let's go ask Lucy to go on a job with us~!" I yelled through the streets of Magnolia pretending like everything I saw yesterday never happened.

"AYE" he replied flying in the air without anything to worry about.

_I can't wait to go on a job with Lucy and the rest of the team again, But I really get this feeling like I am forgetting something important. But thinking about it doesn't work since I can't get Lucy out of my mind._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was running.

"Natsu watch ou-..."

That's when I snapped out of my thoughts and realised I was falling.

Huh... was I really so distracted that I never even noticed that I was falling?

"WAAAAAAAH~~~" I felt that I was bumping into someone but instead of slowing done I just took the person with me in my fall.

Once we stopped rolling I stood up to help the person I slammed into.

"O-oi I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked, holding my hand out to help the person that was still lying on the floor back on his feet. This smell, it's so familiar... what is this smell.

"OW YOU BASTARD, WHAT DO YOU THIN YOUR DOING!?" I heard the voice yelling at me.

_Even his voice sounds familiar._

He pushed my hand away, stood up and turned around "I never asked for your help." I heard him say before he walked away.

I grunted and also walked away.

What was that all about, That annoying bastard. Who was he anyways?

Well.. Gotta go to lucy!

When she came to my mind I literally jumped up and started running out of excitement and continued running.

"Natsuuuuu~" I heard a girls voice yelling.

"Lisanna!" I laughed nervously.

"what are you doing here?"

Well there is something important at the guild today remember"

_What the hell is she talking about, I don't get it._

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the road towards the guild

"O-Oi what are you doing?" I almost yelled.

"I just told you right, there is gonna happen something at the guild today." she said with her face dripping with joy.

**Timeskip to guild**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

"haaaah~ Ohayou~" I yawned when I opened the door.

I walked to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake like usual.

(I know I know always the strawberry milkshake in every fic)

"Coming right up." Mira-san said with a poster girls smile on her face. man she is so pretty, I wish I looked more like her.

Mira-san handed me the milkshake and I payed for it and went sitting at the table with the rest of the team.

We had a small chat and I enjoyed it until... until lisanna and Natsu opened the guild doors.

for some reason I got really angry and sad so I left to go to the bathroom.

"Lucy are you okay?" I heard Erza's voice saying.

"No, I am fine." I lied, trying not to cry.

"okay, well... are you coming back, Sabertooth is here." She said.

When we came back to the hall the masters seemed to have finished their speech already, there was a huge fight between Fairy Tail mages and Sabertooth mages not agreeing to becoming one guild for the time being.

Even though everyone had heard about it already, this really pisses me off.

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP." is the last thing I remember saying before being knocked out.

how stupid people can be

_okaaaay sooo~ I am finally over that stupid writers block_

_please enjoy the chapter ;w; I got stuck after that natsu said "Who was he anyways." ;w;_

_Gomen_

_Xx lily-dreyar_


	6. the day before departure

**Chapter 07 **

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"ON A TRAININGSCAMP? WITH THESE GUYS?!" I yelled through the room, grabbing everyones attention. The masters both seemed to be getting pissed off by my reaction and they both knew what would happen next. Not like that would stop me of course. No way in hell I would be going on a goddamn camp with these gus. Together in one house? Hell no! we would probably have to share rooms also. "I REFUSE TO HAVING TO LOOK AT THEIR FACES WHILE I'M GETTING STRONGER!" I death glared at Sting and growled. He noticed I did and he didn't seem to like it. "COME ON AND TRY ME, CHERRY HEAD!" he snapped. "SURE I WILL! FIRE DRAG-" I was cut off by a punch to the back of my head making me fall over. What the hell... Why am I the only one to get punched while he is just as guilty... I pouted and we both sat back down because we both did not want to get beaten by the masters again. Some of our teammates we're quite annoyed as well because we were keeping them from continuing.

"You will leave tomorrow morning so go home and start packing. Tomorrow morning at 11 you all assemble at the train station and go to the house we hired for a couple of weeks." We heard gramps saying as he handed a note to Minerva and Erza. Not short after the masters sent us back home so we could all start packing.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked back to my appartement with that prick following me like a dog. Why did he have the be with me for gods sake. He is so selfish and immature... The only time that he looks kind of cute is when he sleeps. I blushes a little and shook my head trying to get that idea out of my head. What the hell am I thinking, this isn't really happening. Of course it isn't stay calm Lucy, that is most important. After all I am stuck with him for a while... I glanced back at him and catched him staring at my behind with that stupid smirk on his face. "LUCY KICK" I tried to kick him but instead he just catched my foot.  
"What do you want blondy it's not like I am sexually assaulting you or something. I did nothing wrong." He claimed. I got pissed off and pulled my foot back and dragging him back to the appartement by his ear. As soon as we arrived I threw him in the room and started lecturing him about what he can and can't do. All this peeping of him slowly started to piss me off even more than it did before. "You can't just look at me like that you stupid pervert go find yourself a girlfriend or something but stop staring at my body like it's yours!" I growled.  
He didn't really seem to care and just ignored pretty much everything I had to say. I sighed and gave up after arguing with him for about 10 minutes and we both just started packing our suitcases with enough stuff for the next few days. No one knew how long we were supposed to stay there anyways. As we were both stressed to pack our bags on this short notice... well I was the one that stressed Sting out probably but we were both stressed that was for sure. As soon as we were done packing I suggested we'd head to bed. It would be best for us after all. We both calmly headed to our beds and dozed off into a deep sleep.

_I'm sorry guys I'll try to find some inspiration for this story cause yeah. I don't know what I want anymore xD_  
_Xx demonlily_


End file.
